gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SVMS-01 Union Flag
SVMS-01 Union Flag (aka Flag), is a mass-produced MS of the Union in season 1-2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. In season 1, the unit was used by the Union. By season 2, the unit was used by Katharon. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Flag is a high performance mobile suit that is capable of transforming into a high speed jet fighter mode. Both modes are capable of aerial flight with the mobile suit mode providing greater mobility and the jet fighter mode providing greater speed. The Flag's linear rifle can be used in both modes. However the sonic blade used for close combat and the defense rod are limited to use only in mobile suit mode.The mode the Flag uses for missions is usually selected and set beforehand. However Ace pilots such as Graham Aker have shown that it is possible for a skilled enough pilot to transform the Flag between mobile suit mode and jet fighter mode in mid-flight. It features several improvements upon the Realdo's design including better armaments and a lighter frame structure giving the Flag a higher performance standard and a less bulky appearance. The code SVMS (Solar Variable Mobile Suit) refers to how its battery receives its entire electrical charge from solar energy from the Orbital Elevator. Similar to the Realdo, the Flag is capable of transforming between mobile suit and flight modes. The Flag's primary armament is a linear rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds, while its melee armaments include a folding sonic blade, or a plasma blade and optional leg missiles. Furthermore, both its upper torso and lower section can be separated and transform independently. By altering the Flag's flight equipment it can be used as a space combat mobile suit. An upgraded Flag was created to for counter-Gundam purposes, the Over Flag. The Over Flag's development was based on the data from the SVMS-01E, the custom Flag unit designed for and used by Union ace Graham Aker before he had it upgraded to the SVMS-01X "GN-Flag. Variants *SVMS-01O Over Flag *SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom *SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type *SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aero Sky Package Type "Aero Flag" *SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type *SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II History Developed in the year 2307 the Union's Flag is the first mobile suit to run on solar power energy. It is a state of the art mobile suit and at the time of its introduction was the height of military technology available to the world. Until the introduction of the Gundams that is. In the year 2307 the majority of the Union's military is still composed of Realdos, such as the military of Taribia. However they are being steadily phased out in favor of the more advanced Flag which the Union's best pilots pilot. Graham Aker would use a Union Flag, modified to be left handed, to confront Setsuna/Exia after the first Ceylon intervention. Despite being in an inferior mobile suit Graham proved to be a difficult foe, using his mobile suit's speed to dodge Exia's GN Sword. Graham than attempted to tear off Exia's shoulder armor, however that angered Setsuna who pulled out one of Exia's beam sabers and promptly destroyed the Flag's rifle. Shortly afterward Graham Aker would receive an upgraded custom Flag while at the same time be transferred to the Anti-Gundam Investigation Squad which would be composed of elite Flag pilots and their machines. The pilots of this unit would come to refer to themselves as Flag Fighters and took pride in their skill, machines, and the fact that they were chosen to be the front line unit against Celestial Being. This unit would be assigned to defend the UN workers building the solar energy receiver in Azadistan because it was believed that the civil unrest would attract the attention of Celestial Being and the Gundams. This prediction proved to be accurate. Despite the skill of the pilots the Flags of the Anti-Gundam Investigation Squad would still prove inadequate for battling the Gundams aside from Graham's custom unit. That's why eventually every pilot's flag would be replaced by the SVMS-01O Over Flag based on Graham's custom Flag. Phased Out After GN technology became the new standard for mobile suits, the Flag's usefulness has dramatically diminished. While still used by the Federation, the majority of the mobile units has been discarded or sold off to military forces still interested in using the Flag. Nations and countries allied with the Federation now uses GN-Xs primarily for their forces while the Flags have seen second life in countries and factions that aren't allied with the Federation. Katharon have put a great use to these antiquated mobile suits. Pics Gallery Notes References External Links *SVMS-01 Union Flag on MAHQ